wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Metal
note*** This character belongs to MoontideTheHybrid. DO not use without her permission. WIP Description Name: Metal Tribe: Unclassifiable Gender: Male Scale Color: He doesn't really have scales... I guess his color in general is gray/blue Age: Unknown Notes: Metal is like a ghost-ish wisp-like character. Personality Metal is more like a ghost. He talks quietly and has a whispery, scratchy voice. He enjoys talking but not yelling, and since he has been trapped in an amulet since before Pyrrhia existed, Metal only knows one thing about himself: His name. Metal can be sarcastic, though. Backstory Metallic was an energetic, sarcastic, young dragonet. He had a mom, a dad, and a cute little sister. Metallic was very happy to keep his species alive, since they were just starting to populate this new world. He spread his galaxy-filled purple-blue wings, and stretched his glowing-striped body, and yawned with his sharp, long-fanged mouth, tilting his curved multiple horns back. " な/bD0;93ら" Metallic said. "Metallic! What did I tell you about using Native Tongue?" His mother scolded him. "9;0^ - I mean, um..." Metallic started, forgetting. "I told you not to speak it because we've got to practice *Pihrahian language, that's this planet's new tongue." She said. "O-ok," Metallic stuttered, trying to speak as well as mother did. Metallic walked to the edge of his dark cave, his wide, sharp claws clinking on the stone floor, and looked out to the world beyond. There were mountains poking out of the bright blue sea, and the sun was barely rising above the strangely calm enormous ocean. The sky was golden and pink. Dragons were silhouetted on the sky and glowing in the ocean. The Sun made the sea look like shimmering gold ribbons were intertwined with the water. Metallic's dark blue-purple scales shifted to a soft gold with swirls of blue around his stripes as the first rays of golden dawn reflected off his shimmering scales. He breathed a large sigh, taking in the cold morning mist of the warm day soon to come. Metallic's thoughts were interrupted by his father flapping up to the cave with his little sister on his back. "How are you, Metallic? Forthright here says-" "I can speak for myself, thank you," Metallic's little sister, Forthright, said snootily. "I think it's time to move out. We can take over Ominiscent's cave." Forthright said this suspiciously casually. Metallic narrowed his eyes at her but said, "Ok, it's about time." His mother patted him on the head and said, "Remember to **try and crack all of their eggs, Metal," His mom said, using his favorite nickname. Their parents couldn't care less if they moved out. Metallic nodded and jumped off the edge of the cave, Forthright following. She had sparkling black eyes like onyx, but was born with an Evolution. She was born with a tail barb. Metallic had a minor Evolution, which was radiating heat. They flapped over the glistening ocean (cue piano music), dipping their wings in every once and awhile. To Metallic, the sun felt like warm melted honey spreading from his head to his tail, casting glimmers of light off his scales. They flew and flew, for at least an hour or two, but with their enormous wings they could fly for weeks. They finally landed on a rather tall mountain that was said to look like a snake head if you looked at it from just the right angle. "Hellloooo? Ominiscent?" Metallic called. "They still speak Native, fluffbrain," Forthright said. "Oh, rigght. 903FF^ibが?!;" Metallic called again. "7^^.G:/" A voice called out. "9*&%^$HYS!" Ominiscent scrambled out of the shadows, brightly smiling at them. "9&&" Ominiscent said cheerily. "Oh, you learned Pihrahian? Cool!" Metallic said. Ominiscent nodded. "So, wha-at did you want?" He said. Forthright stabbed her barbed tail into Ominiscent's chest and clawed his throat several times until he gurgled blood instead of screamed. His older brother, OliveScale, Ominiscent's caretaker, rushed out to see Ominiscent's corpse, Metallic wide-eyed, and Forthright. He looked weary-eyed, breathing heavily, and amazed. "You (&65-+|5^!!!" OliveScale shouted, growling deeply. Metallic gasped at that AWFUL word. "87$∓7> HU362$##!!!!" He shouted, holding out an amulet with a glass crystal. Metallic suddenly dropped to the floor. a bright golden ball of light left his body, casting rainbow auras like it broken glass in the sunlight. The ball went into the amulet, turning the crystal slightly yellow, and a small gray version of Metal swirled inside of the crystal. He looked terrified, peering out of the gem at his dead body. "A fate much worse than death," Forthright whispered, translating OliveScale's sentence. Blood pooled around her talons as she stumbled backwards, processing the events. She started growling. She growled quietly, then louder, then very, very loud. She hissed and charged headfirst into OliveScale, knocking him over. Forthright was in Berserker mode, which ancient dragons got when something they couldn't process happened. She kept slamming into OliveScale, her first headbutt breaking his jaw. She did it over and over, hissing loudly as OliveScale tried to say some spell, any spell to stop her. But his pain was too much, and his breathing got heavier. Forthright clawed and clawed his stomach and neck long after he was dead, making blood wash over the amulet. She followed the customs, (grossness alert) and slept in the warm blood of her prey. It was the only way to get her out of berserker mode. When Metallic awoke, the word METAL was scratched on the glass yellow-tinted dome of his prison. He had no arms or legs, and could float. He also didn't have scales anymore, or any distinctive features, for that matter. Metallic stayed in that cave for eons and eons next to the (gross alert 2) rotting corpses (its over) of OliveScale and Ominiscent. Forthright had went crazy and flew out killing random dragon families, searching for the biggest cave. Metallic sighed and looked around and pondered and guessed and wondered and thought for the next 65 billion years until he was kicked down the mountain by some very peculiar black dragon muttering about some Thorn dragon. He flew down and down, was picked up, left behind, hidden, found, tossed around, and tampered with for many more years. Finally, he went to sleep, wishing he could be with someone who needed him. The next dawn, he awoke on the neck of Casey Parker. *This is the origin word for Pyrrhia **This is just a custom of the ancients Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (Moontide The Hybrid) Category:Characters